


Understood

by LostChanceTo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human & Country Names Used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostChanceTo/pseuds/LostChanceTo
Summary: “Bruder, Ich liebe dich!” Ludwig wailed from behind him. Gilbert turned to smile at his brother over his shoulder, memorizing his face one last time. It was streaked by tears, his expression desperate. The gel had finally stopped working on his hair, the blond locks falling onto his forehead and into his eyes. His jacket was gone, his shirt slashed and his exposed body covered in injuries. And around his neck swung the Iron Cross Gilbert gave him so long ago, joined on a simple metal chain by Ludwig’s dog tags.





	

“He’s young,” Gilbert said. Felici -  _ nein _ , Italy. Italy and Romano held onto each other a few feet away, Romano’s face a perfect mask while Italy’s was painted red by constant crying. They were both visibly wounded from the fighting that occurred in their country since America joined the war. Japan wasn’t there, he was fighting with his men in the far east. Gilbert couldn’t care less about him, not now. Not when it was all falling apart and blowing up in their faces. The Allies minus China stood in front of him and Ludwig, harsh judgement the only thing on their faces.

“So am I,” was Alfred’s response. He held himself upright despite the toll all the fighting took on his body, despite the still bleeding wound that was Pearl Harbor. But America was nothing if not a try-hard. He at least attempted to hide his anger, fear, and pain. “But it doesn’t excuse what he’s done. Young or not, what he’s done has affected the whole world both now and for centuries to come.”

“Being young yourself you should understand the stupidity that comes with it,” Gilbert said, “and the crippling deference to your boss and people. You of all people should know.” 

It was a subtle dig at America’s sudden crime, lesser than Ludwig’s but just as angering. Japan had been furious when he found out what America had done to his people who left him for the promise of a better life. Judging by the way America’s eyes narrowed, he had caught it. He wasn’t happy at all, but Gilbert needed that. He needed America to dislike him, even though America once swore he would never be able to pay off the debt he owed Gilbert. A debt that Gilbert refused to recognize and now needed gone from America’s thoughts.

Ludwig’s hand found Gilbert’s sleeve, just as he had always done in a scary situation. Gilbert didn’t need to look bad to see the heavily guarded terror in his eyes. But he did anyway. Ludwig was young, stupid. Scared. He didn’t know enough about the world, not enough to defend himself from the Allies. He needed Gilbert’s comfort, hell, he would probably take “weak” Italy’s comfort at this point. Unconditional surrender was something done for the people, but for a nation it was a desperate attempt to save themselves. Ludwig didn’t know that yet, not fully, and it showed in his confusion and easily bared fear.

Gilbert squatted down next to his brother and forced a smirk onto his face. Ludwig kept his eyes locked on Gilbert’s own, the trust there almost overwhelming. “ _ It’s ok, West _ ,” Ludwig’s eyes widened, “ _ the me who is strong like a lion will protect you _ .” Ludwig opened his mouth to say something and Gilbert was ashamed of the tears he saw in his brother’s clear blue eyes. Gilbert stood again and turned back to the Allies. Russia’s eyes were locked on Gilbert, a heavy, dominating lust in his eyes. 

“Ludwig is the youngest here,” Gilbert stated again, “because of that, there are things that I have not been able to teach him about the world and about life. He only knows how to fight. But I’m. . . I’m begging you. Please, let him go with you, Alf - America. I’ll go with Russia without protest, just let my brother learn what he can under you.” America’s eyes widened.

“You sure?” He asked. Ludwig made a choked sound behind Gilbert.

“ _ Don’t leave me, _ ” Ludwig said in German, his voice shaking. “ _ Please, Brother, please, don’t leave me. I can’t live without you, I’m not ready for something like this, please, don’t leave me! _ ” 

“ _ Stop begging! Remember who you are and whose son you are, _ ” Gilbert spat back. Ludwig fell silent, his swallow audible. Gilbert allowed his tone to soften. “ _ Remember where you came from and who raised you. If you forget while we’re apart, I’ll kill you myself. Now sit there and let your brother who’s tricky like a fox save your ass! _ ” Ludwig’s hand fell from Gilbert’s sleeve. Gilbert didn’t allow himself to linger on the action. He would deal with the fallout between him and his brother later, now wasn’t the time. Now was the time for desperate pleads and heart breaking deals.

“I think we should send the Kraut with Russia,” England said flippantly. “If he dies then he was never meant to be a country anyway. I, for one, wouldn’t mourn the loss.”

France nodded, for once agreeing with England. Gilbert had the feeling that England and France agreeing was something that had occurred with increasing frequency throughout the War. But it was no surprise when both of them were littered in bandages. Gilbert felt a little bad for doing such a number on his old friend, but he found himself dealing with the Russian side of things before switching to the Blitz.

“I want Prussia,” Russia said, “his brother will break too easily. Prussia has already withstood General Winter once, he can no doubt do it once more.” He must have been talking about when they were children during the Battle on the Ice. That, or the double cross Gilbert led not too long ago, but Gilbert was more inclined towards him referencing the Battle on the Ice. It was a more carefree time for both of them, a time easier remembered. But Russia’s face gave nothing away.

“To be honest, I want Prussia,” America said as he turned to Russia. “He’s the one who taught me how to formally fight and to be honest I don’t want to see him die at your hands. He was a better brother to me than my own blood brother.”  Russia frowned at him. Gilbert glanced over to see England’s enraged expression, but England didn’t say anything. More like he couldn’t. Who would speak up while two Superpowers argued?

“Nyet. I want him,” Russia smiled cheerfully at him. The tension rose in the room and with it came Ludwig’s fingers clenched around Gilbert’s clothes. Behind America there stood someone. Under closer inspection, Gilbert realized that that wavy blond hair and random curl could only belong to one person. 

“What Ivan said makes more sense, Alfie,” Canada said as finally stepped forwards. America didn’t react to his sudden appearance but the Italies jumped about a foot high. “Gilbert has survived the Russian Winter. Ludwig has never had to suffer it, so if he tries now in his condition, he’ll definitely die.”

“I don’t care if he lives or dies,” America said, but he obviously didn’t have any intention to act on that opinion. Prussia shoved down the irritation that came with someone so easily discussing his brother’s life. It was something that had always rubbed him the wrong way, even back when it wasn’t just him and Germany but the two of them and Saxony and Bavaria and everybody. All forty of them, cramped under one roof with Germany as their rallying point and Germania protecting them from the heavens.

“And if you have Ludwig,” Canada said as he walked closer to his own brother, “you have command of some of the most hardworking people on earth. You can’t pass that up, Alfie.” America swallowed, his eyes glinting. He turned his gaze to the windows, jaw clenched as he thought it over. “Ludwig has always been protected and hidden. Like us.” America’s eyes widened a little. Canada smiled sweetly and skipped around to face America. “You can show him things, Alfie, your national parks and slums, the beauty of people and the terror of tyrants, baseball games and fist fights. Wouldn’t it be better to have a friend, a companion, than a tortured soul?” 

“It would,” America murmured. Canada nodded and took a step back. He flashed a sharp toothed smile at Prussia before he faded away from everyone’s attention. Prussia shuddered a little but he couldn’t say anything when he saw the newfound determination on America’s face. At some point he would have to thank Canada for what he had done. “Alright then. I’ll take Germany. Hey, your human name’s Ludwig, right? I’m gonna call you Luddy.” Prussia watched Germany’s face crumple.

“ _ I would prefer death _ ,” he whispered. Prussia boxed his ear with a frown.

“ _ Be grateful _ ,” Prussia said,  _ “would you rather your people suffer? It seems like it would be better for you to die because of the position you are in, but don’t forget how many people have already died for your dream of being great. You will go without protest and you will respect everything America says. If he tells you to jump, ask how high. Understood? _ ” Ludwig’s eyes slid shut for a second before he pulled himself to his feet. 

With a closed off expression and closed off emotion, he said, “understood,” in a complete deadpan with a salute. Not a Nazi salute, but the first one Gilbert had ever taught him. His form was sloppy, his mind obviously elsewhere, but it was the exact same as when he was a child. A silent plea for help. Gilbert nodded once to him and turned to Russia. He held out an arm to Gilbert and Gilbert took a single deep breath before walking over and taking it. Russia smiled down at him, pleased. Gilbert didn’t smile back, just dropped his eyes and obediently followed as Russia lead him to the door. 

“ _ Bruder, Ich liebe dich! _ ” Ludwig wailed from behind him. Gilbert turned to smile at his brother over his shoulder, memorising his face one last time. It was streaked by tears, his expression desperate. The gel had finally stopped working on his hair, the blond locks falling onto his forehead and into his eyes. His jacket was gone, his shirt slashed and his exposed body covered in injuries. And around his neck swung the Iron Cross Gilbert gave him so long ago, joined on a simple metal chain by Ludwig’s dogtags. Then, Russia lead him through the open door and Gilbert didn’t see his brother again for the next forty years.

**Author's Note:**

> TRANSLATIONS:
> 
> Nein - German: No  
> Bruder, Ich liebe dich - German: Brother, I love you
> 
> NOTES:
> 
> America’s “crime” is putting Japanese Americans in concentration camps.
> 
> Alfred is indebted to Gilbert because one of Gilbert’s officers (the Baron von Steuben) trained American soldiers so they would stand a better chance against the British army during the American Revolution.
> 
> Germany signed an unconditional surrender to end WW2 in Europe (May 7, 1945)
> 
> Ludwig gets surprised when Gilbert calls him ‘West’ cuz that’s basically Gilbert telling him that he would represent West Germany aka the section under the Allies (America, England, France) and that Gilbert would be East Germany under Communist rule.
> 
> “Stop begging! Remember who you are and whose son you are,” - Ludwig, Gilbert, Roderich (Austria), Vash (Switzerland), Lili (Liechtenstein), and Berwald (Sweden) all share a father: Germania. Aka Barbarian Tribes from Rome’s time. Rome couldn’t “tame” them so he tried to take over them. Remember where you came from and who raised you. - Germany was made from a collection of states, 39 personifications gave up their lives so that Germany would survive. Prussia was their leader. Gilbert raised Ludwig and Gilbert wants Ludwig to remember that so Alfred (America) wouldn’t be able to ‘change’ Ludwig.
> 
> Gilbert’s old friend is Francis. Francis and Arthur don’t really agree with each other all too often, they bicker for bickering’s sake.
> 
> “the Russian side of things” - The Nazis betrayed a non aggression pact they made with Russia. I’m headcannoning that Gilbert personally carried that out as well as fighting Russia in general which is why Ivan (Russia) wants him so bad.
> 
> The Blitz - Nazi bombings of London
> 
> The Battle on Ice - a battle between Russia, Teutonic Knights, and several other orders and such I don’t care enough about to remember. It took place on a frozen lake and I think at one point the ice broke and Russia won the battle. I forget the details but it was something like that
> 
> Matthew’s (Canada) line about having a companion instead of a tortured soul is there cuz we all know Gilbert would tear himself apart if Ludwig was getting hurt and he couldn’t do anything to help. Also kinda reference to the Russian treatment of East Germany after the wall went up even though there’s no way for him to know about it yet.
> 
> but don’t forget how many people have already died for your dream of being great. - Hitler rose to power because he promised the people of Germany that he would be able to restore Germany’s honor and show the world how powerful the German people are. Also a low shot at President Trump with his ‘make America great again’ bull crap (cuz I’m bitter)
> 
> Nazi salute was an outstretched arm usually accompanied by a ‘heil hitler’
> 
> Iron Cross - also a Prussian Cross (originally (I think) given for soldiers who fought French occupation), dates back to the 1800s, also used in Germany (given for bravery), became a Nazi symbol when a swastika was superimposed in the middle, usually has the date stamped on there somewhere, over 9 million have been given, ban on the ones with swastikas until ones without were created (I think) and the Iron Cross became the symbol of the German army in ‘55. Was replaced as a medal for bravery by Ehrenkreuz der Bundeswehr für Tapferkeit or “Cross of Honour for Bravery”


End file.
